


Burning Desire

by HoneyButterYum



Series: Cursed Fics [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Dragon RK900, Gavin's a meatball AU, I'm legit not joking I'm so fuckin sorry, M/M, Meatball Gavin, Vore, this is a fucking joke, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyButterYum/pseuds/HoneyButterYum
Summary: Life and death have no meaning to Gavin. At least, not until he faced death at the maw of a gorgeous dragon.





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashietoashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashietoashes/gifts).



> im so fuckin sorry lmfao

Destiny had a way of being utter bullshit. Gavin had come to terms with his swift life and swifter death, the warmth of being alive fated to be cut short by gnashing teeth. 

Well, that was the life of a meatball, he supposed. 

Gavin’s awareness—his sensation, his  _ life _ —started by fire. Searing warmth, fire was Gavin’s beginning, and fire was his comfort. He couldn’t move, no food could move, but he could  _ see,  _ as strange as it was. Just like fate to give him life, only to tear these precious seconds away from him. 

His vision focused on the maw before him. Razor-sharp teeth glinted in the low light, the unhinged jaw reminiscent of some massive boa constrictor. This wasn’t the first time Gavin had felt fear, and certainly not the last.

“Stop!” he cried, his words surprising even to himself—how did a meatball have a mouth? Though, he did have the gift of sight, and even that could be far too strange. 

Whatever creature that had been so intent on devouring him did indeed halt, if for only a moment. It stared at him, gunmetal gray eyes piercing, pupils slitted, snake-like. In that moment, Gavin realized: this was a fucking dragon.

The dragon cocked its head, movements slow, curious, Gavin miniscule in its massive claws. Then, it dragged the flat of its tongue against Gavin’s warm side. 

Gavin hated to admit how loud he moaned, louder still when the dragon dug its tongue along Gavin’s lower half. This pleasure in the seconds before being eaten—it was an intoxication Gavin couldn’t understand, an enjoyment he’d never felt. He’d been reborn again and again to this same fate, but only now did he feel the true extent of this curse, the full ecstasy of what could be. 

In his delirium, Gavin hadn’t noticed the dragon suck him into his maw. Heat cradled Gavin from all sides, pleasure coursing through his round body. The muscles of the dragon’s throat pulsed around him, tight, oh so tight. 

In these final moment, for the first time, Gavin did not fear death.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway um dragon Nines could rip me to shreds and I'd say thank you, this part isn't a joke, everything else is


End file.
